The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant, botantially known as Lobelia erinus. Interspecific Lobelia plant resulted from a cross between Lobelia erinus and Lobelia valida. 
The new cultivar is propagated by cuttings resulting from the cross of Lobelia erinus ‘P140’ and Lobelia valida ‘Y694.’ ‘P140’ (unpatented) is a blue and white eye flower color selection of our own breeding, having a strong growth and a compact spreading plant habit. ‘Y694’ (unpatented) is a blue and white eye flower color cultivar in Lobelia valida. 
As a result of this cross, the present cultivar was created in 1999 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands over a three-year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.